Power Rangers: Degeneration
by jwsimms
Summary: On and alternate version of Earth, Zordon must find five new teenagers with attitude before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

Maria reacted within the space of a heartbeat, the plasma bolt nearly missing the tip of her nose as she hurled herself backwards onto the moss covered ground below. Lifting herself upright she watched as her own automatic pulse rifle skidded between two large oak tree, settling beneath the underbrush of the forest. Crawling on all fours, Maria darted towards the bush, dust and leaves billowing all around as she struggled to breath, an urgent panicked rush boiling her blood.

Pushing her face through the thicket of branches, it hadn't taken long for her to locate her weapon, thrusting it as close to her heaving chest as possible, not wanting to be disarmed every again. Though she had been been elated momentarily at the small victory the feeling was quickly snuffed out by the sounds of ragged grunting and hurried footsteps from the clearing that was now behind her. Turning swiftly on the spot, Maria gasped in horror, clapping own mouth to stifle her surprised moan.

Three large golems made of earth and rock were now surveying the area, thrashing their heads on their shoulders while flailing their arms madly as they searched for intruders. Turning her rifle on its side Maria cursed a little too loudly as here ammo count was nearing zero. She had only six bolts remaining, which could either go one of two ways. Two shots for each golem in hopes they would both fall, or one for herself, there would be no other way out of this.

One of the creatures moved closer, the ground beneath it quaking with each stride it taken towards Maria. It was now or never, if she didn't move now she would be trampled before she had even had an option to take her own life.

Running flat out Maria barley dodged the first onslaught of attacks, a sharp jagged rock slicing the heel of one of her dusty boots. Maria screamed, not out of pain but of fear, the rhythmic pounding of blood pounded against her temples as she scrambled away, clutching to her weapon tightly, not bothering to waste the bullets.

Reaching yet another clearing, Maria was blindsided, the butt of a guns handle smashing the side of her face, followed by a body flying through the air as she crashed towards the ground once again. Long dark strands of hair covered her face, a perfect halo that feel neatly around her shoulders, covering the majority ogf her face.

Maria's eyes stung as she tired to fight back the inevitable tears, but there was no time for that, she needed to keep moving. A large dark shadow appeared above her, a gray, brown stalagmite pointed right in her direction, aimed right between her eyes. Raising her weapon, Maria fired in bursts, the clip clicking after just two short rounds.

The creature staggered backwards as bright green flashes grazed past its thick skull, bouncing off before splintering into tiny fragments of energy. It writhed in pain, smashing a nearby tree splitting it right down the center.

Somewhere off in the distance a soft rustling caught Maria's attention, her head snapping so furiously she had almost given herself whiplash. The once flying body was now attempting to stand, his weight leaning heavily on his right arm as he tried to stand. Try as he might his battle armor weight him down and he was back on the forest floor, his breath shallow and weak.

Coming to after a few moments, the creatures attention was now on the boy barely alive. Making a straight line towards him it was like a charging bull, its eyes on the taunting matador.

Without a second thought, Maria started towards her fallen comrade, the golem right at her heels. If only her her legs could move just a little faster, she thought to herself as the putty began to gain speed. The boy was on his feet now, realizing the situation, his arms covering his face, bracing himself for impact.

Maria leaped between the two, feeling a pain where her stomach should have been. Looking down, the putty was lifting her body into the air, blood now spilling from mouth, the world becoming more and more like an echoing chamber. With one last attempt to protect herself, Maria weakly lifted her gun. The putty eyed it curiously before knocking it to the side and stabbing Maria with its other arm.

" NOOOOOO!" This voice sounded distant, somehow separate from this world, or was it Maria who had become detached from her surrounding? More blood, more blackness, this world, her world was coming to an end. Maria's body was thrown into the air, her heart slowing to a crawl. How could this be the end? Her thoughts had become hazy, her body numb, the pain slowly slipping away.

Slamming into the earth Maria was now a heap of broken bone and torn flesh. A small beeping began to fill her from within. It was soft at first, a delicate melody matching the pulse of her now dying heart. The putty had rounded on the boy once again, smashing the ground where Maria had last remembered him being, the sounds of his dying anguish cascaded over her as Maria had taken her last breath.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was screaming, Maria's mind whirling in a cavernous gorge unable to to take hold on reality. Voices were slipping in and out of focus, a kaleidoscope of events taking place all around her, overwhelming her already tired mind. It wasn't until Maria eyes shot open had she realized it was she who was screaming, her body convulsing wildly in white hot pain, a knife against flesh and bone.

" Someone hold her down! The male nurse nearest Maria shouted. " Get her under control! Now!

Maria arm shot out, striking the man somewhere hard, her vision blurred, suspecting she had connected with his jawbone. A stifled cry brought the world into a sharper focus, as her body twisting towards the noise.

Something pricked the crook of Maria's exploded forearm, a cool liquid flowing through her veins. Within a few moments everything around her began to fit back into place, the padded chair she had been placed some time ago began to feel more like jelly with each passing second. Just as Maria began to settle herself, the testing room door slid open silently, with two men entering the the room.

Everything had fallen silent then, the beeps of the machines, the clattering of metal objects scrapping against more metal. Maria began to sit up slowly, making sure she had fully gathered herself. It was then that someone had finally spoken, breaking the uncomfortable ease.

" Miss Hernandez? Are you alright?" Not recognizing the man's voice she looked in his direction. The man on the right was could have easily gone unnoticed standing next the the seven and a half foot giant that towered above everyone in the training room. He stood sentient like smiling down at Maria, his light blue skin clashing horrendously with the bright florescent lights above. He had ancient cravings from what she could see on his hands, bare feet, and face, and it had become all too clear who was standing in front of her now. This man was Zordon, the keeper of all of the sages within the citadel.

" Commander Zordon! Yes...I mean...I'm fine, sir," Maria was stumbling on her words, trying to advert her eyes from her commander. This was too much, first she was sure she had failed her Altmit testing by suicide, and now the high commander was here to send her off world for how terrible of a solider she was. Zordon turned to the young man standing next to her, cupping his palm around his ear before standing upright again.

" Follow me please."The boy, who couldn't much older then Maria said, bowing his head low as he spoke. Though his face was a chiseled bronze and his brows were furrowed there seemed to be something gentle behind his honey glazed eyes and even fully lips.

Zordon exited the training room without another word, while the boy stayed behind, his eyes lazily staring back at her own. Maria felt a surge of urgent panic fill her insides, feeling as if she could vomit at any moment. She wasn't quite sure if it was an after effect of the Altmit testing probe, or the fact that Zordon had come and visited her right after she had failed a test. It was so early in the schooling year, going home now couldn't be all that bad, better now then years down the line Maria supposed.

" We haven't much time to waste I'm afraid." The door to the training room opened once again and the boy had gone before Maria had the chance to react.

After far too many moments, someone near Maria shifted their weight nervously, bringing her back from whatever thought she had gotten lost in. She hadn't realized that her peers were no longer testing, and they now were all looking in her direction. Maria felt a sudden wave of heat wrap around her already tight collar, and exited the room.

Well its official, Maria was now going to be the freak show of the Ranger Academy, that is if commander Zordon didn't expel her first. She could imagine it now, her classmates pressed against high windows or standing in the courtyards, pointing and laughing at her and she was escorted from the grounds. When she finally made it home her parents expressions on disappointment etched on their faces, her mother crying, her father shaking his head slowly, trying not to make eye contact with his failure of a daughter.

Maria waved at the air, trying to push the thought towards the back of her mind. In reality, Zordon could want her to visit his office for a many number of reasons. Although this thought has comforted her slightly the fact still remained that she had failed her first Altmit test, and her the commander of the Ranger academy had walked in to see her do so.

Without realizing it, Maria bumped into a tall glass door, with a translucent large image of a three pronged crystal at its center. Rainbow lights reflected from the doorway forming the letter Z under Maria's feet. Taking in a deep gulp of air, Maria opened the office door, hoping beyond hope that this would not be her last day at Ranger Academy.


End file.
